Promesas incumplidas
by Maria twilighter
Summary: Es un songfic basado en la canción de Belén Moreno "promesas incumplidas". Recomiendo que la escuchéis, es preciosa :)


**PROMESAS INCUMPLIDAS **

* * *

Podía ver a Edward llorar desconsolado junto a mi tumba y por mucho que quisiera hablarle y decirle que a partir de ahora estaría en un lugar mejor él no podía escucharme. Quería pedirle perdón por romper mis promesas, esas en las que le decía que siempre estaríamos juntos y nunca nadie podría con nuestro amor.

Ansiaba decirle que ni siquiera mi muerte lograría que dejara de amarle. Yo le esperaría hasta que se reuniera conmigo.

**_No sé si puedes escucharme desde este lugar,_**

**_No sé si tengo cobertura desde el más allá,_**

**_Solo quiero que me perdones_**

**_Por no poder cumplir, _**

**_Aquellas cosas tan bonitas que te prometí. _**

Cada lágrima de Edward era una punzada de dolor para mí, aunque mi cuerpo estuviera enterrado a cuatro metros bajo tierra mi alma aún lo amaba y anhelaba poder arrancar el sufrimiento de su corazón.

-Te amo, mi dulce Bella- Sollozó con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

"Y yo a ti, eres mi vida entera" Trataba de decirle, pero era imposible que me escuchara.

**_Recuerdo que siempre decías que estaría feliz,_**

**_Que pase lo que pase estaré junto a ti,_**

**_Pero hay cosas que las personas_**

**_No pueden decidir._**

**_Maldita sea mi suerte tuvo que pasarme a mí._**

Recordaba cómo había pasado de ser la mujer más feliz del mundo a terminar en esta situación. Yo regresaba del trabajo emocionada ante la perspectiva de ver a mi esposo y poder amarlo y demostrarle que era mi vida entera. Habíamos cumplido 5 años de estar casados, y eso me indicaba que al llegar a casa me tendría una sorpresa preparada. Pero entonces todo pasó muy rápido, yo estaba distraída y perdí el control del vehículo. Todo se volvió negro durante un segundo, hasta que volví en mí, pero ya sin ocupar mi cuerpo que estaba dentro del coche completamente inmóvil debido al impacto que había sufrido.

**_Y la carretera maldita rutina,_**

**_Por soñar contigo me quitó la vida,_**

**_Me separó de ti, me separó de ti._**

**_Sin ni siquiera...poderme despedir..._**

Y ahora, varios días más tarde, me encontraba presenciando mi propio entierro. Edward había querido quedarse más rato para despedirse a solas, y nadie se lo había negado sabiendo todo lo que estaba sufriendo. Ya me quedaba poco tiempo para estar con él, puesto que mi camino había terminado y tocaba ir a mí otra vida. Sentía como los ángeles me llamaban, pero aún trataba de hablarle a Edward y suplicarle su perdón por mis promesas incumplidas.

**_Si acaso me estas escuchando te quiero decir_**

**_Que fuiste la rosa más bella que hubo en mi jardín._**

**_Que no se me olvidan los besos,_**

**_que aquel día te di._**

**_Cuando te dije que quería vivir junto a ti. _**

Recordaba con toda claridad, el día en que me había pedido matrimonio. Estábamos en un viaje en Irlanda, disfrutando de una comida en un bar muy lujoso. Desde el principio había sentido a Edward un tanto extraño, como si me estuviera temiendo el decirme algo.

"-Amor, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunté confusa. Parecía que tenía malas noticias que darme ¿Habría encontrado a otra? A cada segundo que pasaba sentía más miedo.

-Sí, mi amor. Estoy bien- Sonrió ampliamente, y mis miedos se quitaron al ver esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba. ¿Qué haría con mi vida si alguna vez él no estaba en ella?

El camarero apareció en ese momento junto a nosotros con una guitarra en su mano. Se la pasó a Edward y después de guiñarle el ojo con complicidad se retiró.

Entonces Edward empezó a tocar mi nana en esa guitarra y no pude evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. Era precioso el gesto que estaba teniendo conmigo, no había esperado algo así.

-Te amo Bella...y quiero...pedirte algo- Respiró hondo -¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Prometo amarte y respetarte para siempre.

-¡Sí!- Dije sin dudarlo, levantándome de mi silla y acercándome a él para besarlo en sus dulces labios con toda la pasión y el amor que sentía en esos momentos."

Pero no todo había sido para siempre.

**_Recuerdo cuando discutimos más de alguna vez_**

**_Pensando el número de niños_**

**_Que ibas a tener._**

**_Y hasta por nombre discutimos,_**

**_¡Hay que bonito fue! _**

_**Cuando yo te decía David y tú me decías Manuel**. _

Desde el principio de nuestro matrimonio Edward había ansiado tener hijos, y no era que yo no quisiera. Pero tenía miedo de la responsabilidad que ello conllevaba. Habíamos tenido varios intentos, pero todos habían acabado en aborto por culpa de mi estrés. Ahora podía ver a esos angelitos de los hijos que nunca habían llegado a nacer, me esperaban con los brazos abiertos. Edward siempre había soñado tener una niña, pero yo prefería un niño que fuera igual a él.

-Nunca amaré a nadie como lo hago contigo Bella- Susurró Edward besando la lápida de mi tumba -Ni siquiera la muerte nos separará.

**_Y la carretera maldita rutina,_**

**_Por soñar contigo me quitó la vida,_**

**_Me separó de ti...me separó de ti._**

**_Sin ni siquiera...poderme despedir..._**

"Adiós Edward" Dije aunque él no podía oírme "Te esperaré" La brillante luz que me invitaba a irme cada vez se estaba haciendo más grande, y los angelitos eran más insistentes a cada momento "te amo, nunca lo olvides"

-Volveremos a estar juntos, Bella, te lo prometo.

La luz me envolvió por completo, llevando consigo una ola de paz y tranquilidad y entonces supe que todo había terminado.

**_Y la carretera maldita rutina..._**

**_Por soñar contigo me quitó la vida,_**

**_Me separó de ti, me separó de ti._**

**_Sin ni siquiera...poderme despedir..._**

**_...poderme despedir..._**

* * *

FIN

* * *

Quise hacer este songfic desde hace mucho ya que amo esta canción y a Belén Moreno, que es quien la canta. Me daba miedo escribirlo pero ahora que lo he hecho estoy satisfecha con el resultado.

Espero que os guste a vosotras. La canción es preciosa y esta cantante tiene una gran voz, la admiro mucho :)

No penséis que por escribir esto he dejado olvidadas las otras historias :) están en proceso.


End file.
